Flashover
Flashover is a tertiary character in A Destiny Found, a story written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Flashover is a male SkyWing soldier residing in the Sky Kingdom. He's Ore's brother and friend to Combustion, Charcoal, and Condor (Congela). He frequently helps the White Capes along their journey in the Sky Kingdom and has become an ally to them. Appearance He's described as lean and small, but still a capable fighter. His scales are described as yellow-ish, which is rather rare for SkyWings. Biography A Destiny Found Flashover was one of Kite (Congela)'s family friends, and one of the two first SkyWings the White Capes encountered on their way to the Sky Kingdom. He begged for Frigga's help (at Combustion's protest) in treating Charcoal's injuries. After she and Evenstar finished caring for Charcoal, they all flew to the kingdom together. Flashover is in the Sky City Tavern with Ore and his other friends when Glow and Peril are there. He's attacked by Cinnabar when she enters and after she leaves, he and Ore escort Glow and Peril safely back to the palace. Just before Kestrel's trial, Ruby reveals that Flashover participated in the breeding program which Ruby also partook in, and that Flashover is Cliff's father. The day of the trial, Flashover and Charcoal have the shift of guarding Frigga's dorm and making sure that Evenstar and Kite are safe. The next day, after Queen Scarlet gets shot by Glory's venom and goes missing, Flashover and Charcoal help the White Capes and the dragonets of destiny break out Kestrel and One-Eye. Flashover among the SkyWings who welcome Condor and Avalanche. He goes with the others to rescue Kite and battled the soldiers to rescue him. He helps escort the White Capes to the Bay of a Thousand Scales safely. Personality Flashover is described as meek and gentle, although Ore still remarks not to underestimate him as he can and will fight effectively. This is proven several times in the story. Flashover is very similar to his sister, Ore, but she's more gruff and tough while he's more gentle. Family Tree Relationships Ore Flashover has a close relationship with his sister, and they work together often. They're co-dependent. They're very similar in that they're both quite mellow, but aside from that are much different in personality. Charcoal Flashover and Charcoal are very similar in personality, but Charcoal is more bold than he is. They often have shifts together and they too have great teamwork. He was very concerned about her when she was injured and was the only one who asked the White Capes for help. Combustion Flashover and Combustion are often conflicting each other, as Combustion is the complete opposite to him. While Flashover appears younger, Combustion is actually younger. Combustion is prideful and serious, and Flashover often clashes with him. However, they still work together and fight for the same things. They still care about the same things. Cinnabar Cinnabar often bullies both him and Charcoal for being seemingly weak. Ore and Combustion defend them from the abuse, but Flashover hates it. Because Cinnabar is stronger and a better fighter than him, he can't do much to stop her. Condor (Congela) Flashover was Condor's friend before he disappeared, and he cared a lot. Flashover didn't feel happy with how Condor was with Cinnabar, and he missed him greatly. He was more than happy to see him again and to fight alongside him to rescue Kite. One-Eye/One-Eye Flashover has great respect and admiration for One-Eye, as a dragon and as the General of the Army. He has full confidence in him and he even helped Charcoal break him out of prison to save him. Kite (Congela) Flashover is very gentle and friendly with Kite, more so than the others. With how Cinnabar treated Kite, Flashover felt he needed to be there for the small SkyWing during his stay and was willing to risk his life to rescue Kite. Glow He was very kind and open to Glow, asking her and Frigga for help to treat Charcoal's injuries. Even after Cinnabar tried to choke him at the tavern, he still volunteered to go with Ore to escort Glow and Peril to the palace. Frigga Flashover seemed to trust Frigga immediately, or at least he didn't care who she was as long as she could help Charcoal. Since she helped treat Charcoal, he helped her and the White Capes along their journey in return. Evenstar Flashover was curious to Evenstar, but didn't really question it that much, similarly to Ore. However, he was more curious about it than Ore. Corona Flashover feels toward Corona similarly to how Ore feels about Corona. Corona makes him laugh and he appreciates her sense of humour. Peril Flashover was introduced to Peril through Ore at the tavern, and since then has maintained a mutual relationship with her. He only really worked together with her when they were rescuing Kestrel and One-Eye. Princess Ruby Flashover and Ruby participated in the breeding program together, which makes Flashover Cliff's father. While they don't interact that much, Ruby remarks that he still comes by to check on Cliff and that he's very sweet and caring. Prince Cliff While Flashover doesn't really play an active role in Cliff's life as his father, he still tries to check on and interact with him whenever he can, and Ruby remarks that he's very sweet and caring when around them both. Avalanche Flashover seems to have a mutual relationship with Avalanche, grateful for her being there for Condor and keeping him company. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing)